


Suck

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Spaghetti Cat
Genre: Gen, deep, slurping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just takes it deeper and deeper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck

He sucks. He slurps. He pulls more and more into his mouth.   
The fluids, sticky and thick, cover his face. Spilling from his lips and dribbling down his chin.   
Farther it goes. Over his tongue. Down his throat.   
Spaghetti Cat.


End file.
